


Handkerchief.

by shinodasmile



Series: A Journey to The Heart [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Lake-town, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin is so in love, Valle, alternative universe, bagginshield, handkerchief, happy dwarves, they’re happy and it’s cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodasmile/pseuds/shinodasmile
Summary: After barrel-riding, Bilbo is sick, and tired, and forgets his own birthday.He’s surprised that Thorin Oakenshield was the only one who remembered it.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: A Journey to The Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184999
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Handkerchief.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I’m on bagginshield brainrot and I thought I’d write a little something about them.   
> This follows the book, when Bilbo gets sick after almost drowning in the Rapid River with the barrel riders. Enjoy!!

They sat on a log, around a bonfire, side by side, quietly. 

Bilbo was still sick, and his nose running. He sneezed, and Thorin gazed a him for a long time, noticing how he clutched at the blanket around him.

“It’s today, isn’t it?” Thorin asked, looking directly at the fire, his eyes glowing with the red flames. Kili, Fili and Bofur laughed on the other side of the bonfire, throwing pieces of loaf at Bombur, so he could catch them with his mouth. Thorin smiled at that. They finally had enough food and warmth to joke around again.

Bilbo looked at him, confused, his nose was red, and he frowned. “What is today?” He asked, confused, not even knowing what day it was. 

“Your birthday. September 22nd. Isn’t it?” Oakenshield finally looked at the hobbit, finding his surprised face nothing but heartwarming.

“Oh my... yes, it is today, indeed.” The Hobbit gasped, flabbergasted. “How did I forget my own birthday, and how did you know it was today?” He curled his fingers around the blanket even more, feeling the hoarfrost of the ruthless winter pierce his bones. 

“I saw it marked on your calendar, back at the Shire.” Thorin confessed, holding his cape open and pulling something out of it, a dark blue square fabric. “Here. Have this. Happy birthday, master burglar.” He handed the fabric to Bilbo with a brief touch of their hands. 

Bilbo reluctantly grabbed it, examining it. It was a handkerchief, with Thorin’s name embroidered in it with golden lines. It was surprisingly clean, way cleaner than their clothes, for sure, and the hobbit didn’t want to take it. 

“Oh my, Thorin, you didn’t have to-“

“You forgot yours at home, so now you don’t have to worry. Keep it until we part, my good thief.” He snorted, showing a bit of a smile, which was the first time in months.

“Just until we go back... I go back.” Bilbo smiled, now holding the cloth close to his heart. “Thank you, Thorin, for remembering.” He smiled, feeling warmer than he had in months. 

“Do not thank me, master Baggins, for I should be the one thanking you.” He turned his head back to the fire. “You give me the courage to keep on going, and leading the way. You’re quite the brave lad for such a small body.” He snorted again, and Bilbo pushed his leg with one foot playfully. 

“I did not know I could be so brave myself, so thank you for that, too, Thorin.” He looked down at the handkerchief again, and felt his cheeks warm up as he smiled. 

Thorin kept looking forward, in silence, appreciating the company of his loyal burglar, feeling a small smile playing on his lips.


End file.
